What they didn't know
by xxzahra01xx
Summary: Haley and Nathan are introduced through one class in high school and somehow find themselves face to face with issues they never thought would happen to them. AU sorta with a little peyton-lucas-brooke fluff. It'll be good I PROMISE
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

It was the first day of school. The intimidating moment when you first walk in swept over her and she was immediatley worried as to how her day would unravel. She looked to her left and right noticing the same crowds of cliques she had left behind last year, her freshman year. The year was going to be better, she had promised herself, and as determined as she was,she had no clue what was in store for her for the next few years of high school.

She went to her locker and pulled out a bright yellow slip that the counselor had given her with her locker number and combo. Within a few tries she managed to open it with no problem and began putting her new supplies away.

"Hales!" the yell came from quite a distance but it didnt take a rocket scientist to figure out who was calling her name...

"Hey Lucas! How have you been...since the last time I saw you that is. Did you start drooling over her already?"

"Thats so not fair! Of course I waited for you...wow Hales, your locker looks so organized. I forgot what a dork you were" he said as he playfully hit her.

"Luke, I am not going to spend my year watching you pawn over her like you have been for the past three years. Maybe you can man up and get the courage to say 'Hi, Im Lucas and Ive been infatuated with you since I laid eyes on you and I think we're soulmates' I mean I doubt that'd freak her out" Haley retored sarcastically.

Haley shut her locker and they began walking

"Look Hales. I'm going to talk to her, I mean how hard can it be right?"

He spoke too soon as he bumped into someone and retorted "Watch where you're going, alright?"

To his dismay there stood the curly blonde who had been the object of his thoughts for years.

"Oh my. Im so sorry" she said.

Lucas was at a loss of words and Haley's elbow meeting his ribs was the only thing that shocked him right out of his haze.

"Uuh-h. I m-mean it's okay. Mistakes happen right?" Lucas said, knowing full well that he sounded like an idiot. He didn't know what to say to her, but she stood there, like she was expecting him to say something.

"Yeah, I guess. Well, I'll see you around"

"Ok. WAIT! What's your name?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well how am I supposed to see you around if I don't know your name?"

"Its Peyton" she said as she walked away with a smile lingering on her face.

"Wow Hales! Did you see that? I talked to her. HAHA and she thought I didnt know her name." Lucas turned around only to find his best friend missing, but he knew she was already on her way to her first class. "My best friends a nerd, what can I say?" he spoke to himself as he walked away.

The day went by fairly smoothly for Haley and she was really pleased with how things were. Last year she was such a nerd and what Lucas didnt know was that the label of being the school "nerd" was really taking its toll on her. She wanted to have fun and be a part of one of those cliques who looks like they're having the time of their lives. She was super talkative but many people didnt know that because she was too scared of being rejected. She looked at her schedule and saw that she had orchestra sixth period. She walked all the way across the school to the orchestra hallway and sat down in a seat and said short "Hellos" to all of her friends from last year. The teacher descended from her office and gave an introduction which most of the students knew from previous years. She then posted the seating arrangements which were usually a way of saying who was the most skilled. Haley saw that she was a second violinist but she sat in the first row. She went to her seat quietly and got aqquainted with her stand partner. Haley decided that this year was going to be different so she came off strong. She was keeping the conversation going and then realized that there must be someone sitting on the other side of her. She turned her head to see a tall, dark haired guy who took her breath away. She said a short "Hey" and he looked wierded out.

"Hey" he said back.

"Whats your name?"

"Nathan"

"Well hey, my name is Haley."

He looked quiet and reserved and didnt start conversations like many of the other students but she smiled and decided not to give up on him. Haley was in for a shock as well because she had no idea that a simple three letter word like "Hey" could be the beginning of something much bigger. 


	2. Chapter 2

Before I post the second chapter, I just wanna make a note that in this story Lucas isnt Dans child...He's Keiths. But if you guys want him to be Dans child post a comment and I'd be happy to put a twist somewhere in here! Oh Im sorry for the short length of the first two chapters. I typed them on a deadline and had tons of work to do. Please review!

~Chapter 2~

Haleys POV

"Scott?"

"Huh" Nathan said as he whipped his head around to hear the voice of this girl who was pretty persistent at talking to him.

"Your last name is Scott? Like Dan Scott motors?"

"Yeah, its my dads company."

"Wow. That seems like it would be really cool"

"Why?"

Haley was confused because she didnt see that response coming.

"Why what?"

"Why do you think it's cool that my dad owns a dealership?"

"Oh i dont know, it just seems like it would be-"

Haley was cutoff by , the orchestra teacher, who promptly told them to stop talking. They exchanged a few words throughout class because even though this boy was quiet Haley was determined to make him talk. Every class she looked forward to seeing him. For some odd reason he drove her crazy and made her want to know more about him. It shocked her because she had had small crushes on boys before but nothing compared to the odd feeling she got in her stomach when she saw him. dismissed class and Haley packed up quickly to get to where he was but then she saw his friends. They were in the middle of a conversation and frankly, just because he was nice to her didnt mean that his friends would be nice either. The sudden realization dissappointed Haley as she walked by quietly and went to her locker. But for some reason she felt like someone was watching her as she walked away.

Nathans POV

"Yo, I still can't believe you're into all the orchestra crap"

"Whatever. Did you catch last nights game?"

"Yeah! Where did that comeback come from. I didnt see it coming"

"Of course you didnt. Anyways, tryouts are soon. Good luck on JV!"

"Wow. Cocky much? How are you so sure you'll make varsity?"

"Cause I could beat half the guys on Varsity right now blindfolded"

"Wow Nate, better put your money where your mouth is, and I dont suck that much"

"Yeah, THAT MUCH" Nathan fired back, but by this time he and Tim were back at his locker and he didnt have to time to explain the inevitable to Tim.  
He instead went to Spanish but got there early so he had some time to himself to think. This girl, Haley, in his sixth period was something. She constantly talked to him and to be honest he thought she was really wierd at first. I mean at first he gave her almost no response to her side conversation starters but he felt bad. I mean she couldnt help it that he was socially awkward. Not around his close friends that is but nevertheless he didnt like starting conversations up with people but this girl was so persistent. Oh well, at least tryouts were next week and that would take up most of his time.

Haleys POV

"Hey Luke"

"Whats up, Hales?"

"Nothing, really. I was think basketball tryo-"

"No, Hales"

"But luke, let me finish"

"No, i already told you Im not trying out for the Ravens"

"Lucas Eugene Scott, thats not fair"

"How is that not fair? Its my life, my decision!"

"No because as your best friend Im supposed to believe in you and guess what, I actually do!"

"yeah well you're a good friend Hales, but Im not trying out for the Ravens"

"Fine, but just know that Im not talking to you until you come to your senses"

"My senses? Hales-"

He was cut off by his best friend turning on her heels and walking away. He forgot to tell her what he really wanted to tell her because she was so consumed in this idea of him trying out for the Ravens. He knew she was coming from a good place but he wasnt ready for a step like that. He loved the Rivercourt mostly because it was secluded and became like another world to him. He couldnt see himself as part of the jock crowd, yet a part of him did yearn to play on that court and get recognized for his performance. He was awoken from his thoughts by the sound of the bell and decided he would just have to wait to tell Haley the good news.

"By-the-way Hales, Im going on a date with Peyton." He muttered to himself as he in turn went to his next class.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating, Ive been so busy with school...enjoy :) Here is Chapter 3. Im going to try to spend the whole weekend writing. Sorry guys!

~Chapter 3~

Haleys POV

Haley was so sick of Lucas at this point. He had talent ad she didnt seem to understand why he felt like he couldnt do something with it. It was time for lunch but she usually sat with Lucas, so instead she went to the tutor center to study and eat. She loved the quiet room because it gave her time to think. There wasnt much to think about today though other than Lucas and his stubborness. She clicked her pen until she heard someone nearby "Shush" her and in that moment it was like a lightbulb went off. She quickly rummaged up her belongings and ran out right past everyone straight to the boys locker room. She was hesitant about opening the door, why did the coaches office have to be inside the locker room, she thought to herself. With one click she opened the door.

"Im doing this for you Luke, please forgive me" she mutterd and braced herself for what she might see.

Nathans POV

It was time for tryouts and Nathan really had to pick it up. Tryouts technically started yesterday but his mother had neglected to sign one of the many places on the health forms so he missed the first day. Even though Nathan was quiet he had a cocky streak in him and he didnt think it was a big deal that he missed one day. Basketball had always been the main sport he loved and in fact he was a star player. Scouts had been looking at him since a young age and that only added to his ego. He was strong willed and determined to get what he wanted and usually that was a good thing. He walked into the locker room and came face to face with all the other guys trying out. He began changing when he heard the door swing open and was curious to see who else and shown up to tryouts.

"What the-" stated a shocked Tim whose eyes lit up with a sense of excitement at the same time.

Nathan peered across the room only to see that peculiar girl from his orchestra class walk in. What the hell was she doing in here.

"uhm...are you lost or something?" asked Nathan hesitantly

"Is the coaches office in here?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"That means I'm in the right place. See you later"

He watched her knock on Whiteys door and then next thing you know she shut the door behind her. This girl was unusual but that interested Nathan at the same time.

Haleys POV

"Look I understand that this may be a long shot but you have to trust me!"

"And why is that?"

"Because the last time the Ravens came close to a championship was at least what? 30 years ago? If you look at this kid, let me tell you. He's your shot."

"Im pretty confident in our line up though. I think we'll make do"

"Look high school sports shouldnt just be about who shows up to tryouts. What about all the kids who are incredibly talented but are nervous to come out of their social bubble and subject themselves to possible failure at something they love. It's your job to nurture the talent in these kids and that is exactly what you should do here"

The coach contemplated for a moment.

"Well if you believe so then sure I'll check him out."

"Ok. Go to the Rivercourt at 7 tonight. Oh and make sure you're not seen"

Haley walked out with a sense of accomplishment a worry. She knew Lucas would be mad but maybe he'd thank her one day. She just did him the biggest favor ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I know Ive thrown in a lot of Lucas and once I get this bit of fluff outta the way Im gonna make sure to center this on Naley. Sorry for any inconvenience.  
~Chapter 4~

Lucas was at the Rivercourt practicing three pointers. He loved the calm and relaxing feel this place gave him. The feeling quickly subsided when his close friend Skills Taylor walked up.

"Yo. Whats up dog?"

"Skills, youre not cool."

"Uh-oh. Luke, Spill"

"What?"

"Youre practicing on the Rivercourt and giving me an attitude so whats really up?"

"So what does that mean?"

"That somethings on your mind, duh" Skills retorted with a laugh.

"Well I just dont understand females."

"I think that's normal. Want some advice?"

"Uhhhhh, sure"

"Just say 'youre beautiful' that solves everything man"

"So you want me to tell Haley she's beautiful after she tries to guilt me into trying out for the Ravens?"

Luke immedietly walked across the court and started shooting. He was furious at Haley. He kept telling himself that she just cared, and he knew they would be talking again soon but there was a feeling he just couldnt shake.

"Okay,well Luke I think some of us boys on the Rivercourt would love a chance that you have"

"I know, Im sorry dude"

"Well Im gonna head out"

"k, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah man" and with that Skills started to walk away.

"Oh wait! Luke!" he shouted

"Yeah man, what?"

"If you dont wanna try out for the Ravens you might want to tell that to the old man"

"Who?"

"Whiteys been sitting in his car behind those trees watching you for hours. See ya"

Lucas peered behind the trees and saw the old man for himself.

"Oh goodness. Im gonna kill you Hales"

Lucas walked up to the car and knocked on the window. Whitey looked shocked that his cover was blown and lowered his window.

"Man what has an old man gotta do to get some privacy here?"

"In the middle of a park? This is where you go for privacy?"

"Does it matter? Either way I saw you play. Boy, you have some real talent"

"Well I'm not interested"

"Of course you are, and let me tell you something. I coach this team and I will not let you undermine me or disrespect the team. I will give you a proper try out. Be at the gym 3 pm next monday"  
and then he rolled his window up and pulled out.

Lucas decided that he had a week to decide so why rush the decision making, he picked up his ball and then kept shooting.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ~~MEANWHILE~~

Haleys POV:

Haley was at home doing homework like she would on anyother school night. Her pencil was furiously meeting her worksheet and in an hour she was done. Tonight she finished abnormally early and unlike normal families who ate dinner together, her family just sort of fended for themselves. They liked it that way. Their mother would make them something if they wanted but the whole family had been brought up to be sort of self sufficient. Haley got out her laptop and went online to the new social networking site that everyone at school was raving over. She hadnt gotten one because she didnt see the point, but that didnt mean she couldnt look at other people's pages. Just out of curiousity that is. She loved going to Luke's page because it always had the best quotes that she would memorize and make them her motto of the week. She was corny like that. She looked around more and came across Nathan Scotts page. It was filled with posts from fellow jocks and popular pretty girls. People who weren't, well to be blunt, Haley. She looked at his pictures with interest. He looked passionate about the sport and he was fairly attractive. Yet, at the same time it was something other than those two qualities that was drawing her in and she just didnt know what it was. In that instant she bookmarked his page and decided to create an account.

"Lets get to it, its about time I got a page"

She gave all of her info, carefully making sure not to give out TOO much info and then simply send out request. She eventually gave up but then looked back and sent her final one, to Nathan Scott.

Nathans POV:

Nathan was turning his lights out getting ready to call it a night. Tryouts had drained him and he was beat. He turned his music off and got into bed but found that he couldnt sleep. He had no idea why but then he heard a 'beep' from his computer. He shot up, what else was he supposed to do, and then looked to see what it was. It was just a notification that someone wanted to be friends with him. He scrolled down the page...

"Haley James? oh its the girl from orchestra" he said outloud. Just as he said it his mother walked by and came inside. She glanced at the computer screen before realizing she walked in at a time that may not have been the best. She looked at the girl whose picture was enlarged on Nathans screen.

"Shes cute" Deb blurted

"Ww-what?"

"She's cute, the girl on your screen."

"You think?"

"Yeah why?"

"No reason, thanks mom, night." Nathan quickly ushered his mom out the door.

"Maybe Im not crazy" he spoke aloud and then quickly hit the 'accept' button.


End file.
